


Palette

by sleepyhyo



Series: Someday [3]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Lipstick, M/M, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhyo/pseuds/sleepyhyo
Summary: When you’ve wanted something for so long it can feel unreal when you finally get it. What do you do? How do you feel? Take in all of its glory and wear it out.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt
Series: Someday [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966810
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Palette

**Author's Note:**

> hyojin and wyatt are body language people and it works so well for me  
> i also didnt really check for mistakes because im in writers block i might fix it if i find something later

Jaeyoung could say they were _something_ now. Even from the start he was greedy and that greed was showing its ugly face even more now than back then because in the past they weren’t anything. Everything that he gave was because he thought that was what Hyojin would like and that would make him stay, make him need him. 

So he was greedy, unapologetically so. The chase was excruciatingly hard. Walking on pins and needles he’d have to go slowly or stop all together. That set him behind a lot but now the path was empty. And though his feet are scarred and bleeding that doesn’t stop him from running at his opportunity. Hyojin wasn’t walking fast, he never was. For a long time the obstacles weren’t being set by Hyojin either so what does that say about his own resolve? It’s all over now so Jaeyoung can wrap his wounds, he can heal them and walk alongside someone he never thought would be that close. 

Deep inside there was uncertainty because what he wanted came so soon it felt too easy. ‘What if I break it?’, ‘What if I lose it or it slips through?’ Those were the questions that still made his head pound. 

A something that he wanted to become even more. Jaeyoung wanted to be everything.

Between them was a simple dynamic and everyone knew it. There was no announcement, it was just the way it was. That resulted in teasing and other remarks and Jaeyoung loved that attention. Loved it because it was about _them._ They were seen. How silly it would sound to say out loud. His soul felt sweet, way too sweet it gave him reflux.

He watches Hyojin. Sitting beside him. Hand, twisted in the blanket, lip pulled between his teeth. Concentrated on the tv. Hyojin looks at him and Jaeyoung smiles. A lazy day they were doing nothing. It was kind of odd since they didn’t really have hobbies in common. Hyojin wanted to just spend time with him. That’s what it was. In fact Hyojin had suggested it himself. Jaeyoung allowed himself to be dragged to the couch with ease. It made him feel warm that Hyojin seeks him out so much now. A noise carries into his ear one of dismay. Movement erratic and rapid trying to find comfort in one spot. 

“This is kind of...”

“Boring?” he tries.

Hyojin turns to him and lays himself on Jaeyoung’s shoulder. “Yeah it’s really boring.”

“Well, we can do something else?”

Hyojin looks at him, eyes crinkling with joy. He slides closer to him and puts his lips to Jaeyoung’s ear. It gives him goosebumps.

“Let’s do something fun then.” He whispers.

Hyojin is not always so predictable even with his image of sensibility when he wanted to be impish then he would. Hyojin played the devil so well especially in his life. Jaeyoung was the one to look at temptation and take the bait if it meant bliss no matter the cost. 

Sliding off the couch Hyojin reaches out for him sliding his hands down his arms and to his wrists pulling him off the couch. Slowly they move to Jaeyoung’s room. More often than not Hyojin likes to come in there now mostly to hide from everyone. Or, just to exchange heat. 

“Sit on the bed,” Hyojin commands.

“You’re bossy.” 

He likes it though.

“You like it.”

Jaeyoung hums through his nose and lays back onto his bed. Anticipating. Jaeyoung closes his eyes. He can hear Hyojin rummaging around in his drawer and there’s no telling what he could’ve hid in there. A top on something slides off slowly and he want to know so badly what it could be. His bed dips and a figure draws closer to him. Hyojin’s crawls over and hovers over his face. 

“Open your eyes.” 

He opens them right away and gasps at what’s above him. Hyojin laughs at him probably because his face looks stupid right about now. Hyojin had put on lipstick and he wasn’t sure whether to call it red or pink but it was perfect, beautiful. The color was dark and deep but it was muted. Different from anything they’d been put in before. This was way more. Touching Hyojin’s face he leans into his touch. There is a look on his face of bliss and also smugness. Hyojin knew how to make him weak but arguably anything he did would probably drive him insane. Hyojin moves to sit on top of him and leans down to his lips. Jaeyoung waits for their lips to meet but he doesn’t do anything, he just stays there and smiles. Breath hitting his face. Hyojin turns his head. He’s teasing him. Hyojin licks his neck and Jaeyoung’s eyes flutter. Open mouthed he sucks on his skin and bites him so softly. He sits up and Jaeyoung wants to complain but he keeps his mouth shut for now. 

Hyojin’s mouth is smudged slightly with the makeup. He reaches to his neck and touches it bringing his fingers up. Red. Faintly so but it’s there. 

“It’s cheap.” 

He’s not sure whether to reply or not but he can’t think because they’re kissing now and the wax tastes foreign on his tongue. Not wanting to let him escape this time, Jaeyoung holds his head in place and works him up just the way he likes. Hyojin moans gripping at his shirt. He’s definitely annoyed but his squirming tells him he’s not mad. Pulling apart Hyojin licks his lips and the lipstick is halfway gone this time. Hyojin kisses his cheek and the side of his mouth holding on the side of neck. Jaeyoung feels secure. 

“It looks better on you I think…”

“What do you mean?” 

Hyojin rolls over and lays beside him staring into his side.

“I…I don’t want sex.”

Jaeyoung turns to him and brushes his fingers through Hyojin’s hair. 

“We don’t have to, it's ok.”

“Yeah…just not. Not all of it I mean.”

“Is that what _you_ want.” 

“Yeah. I mean yes. I do.”

Jeayoung takes his face in his hands and Hyojin closes his eyes, breathing slowly and steady. Many times has he seen things that make him feel on the verge of heartbreak. As a wall fell and another one did, and so on Hyojin revealed a lot of himself that he couldn’t even see. Nobody could. At the beginning it was hard for Hyojin to know how to act around him without sex being an option because that’s what he came to him for and there is even shame in that he can see. Never has he felt any bad intention from Hyojin and he assures him every time they’re together that Hyojin is ok. Jaeyoung doesn’t care about the sex he would give all of that away just to have Hyojin call him into his bed to help him sleep at night more, to invite him out, to hold him with no questions needed. There was so much Hyojin could give him. He tried hard to make him see that. 

Squeezing his cheeks Hyojin pouts at him. He grabs Jaeyoung’s hands and moves them off of his face.

“Let’s keep playing…”

“What do you want to do?”

Hyojin pops up and leans over the edge of the bed grabbing for a small silver and black tube. Instead of putting it to his own lips though he comes over to Jaeyoung motions for him to sit up. He holds it up to Jaeyoung’s face waiting for a sign to continue. This isn’t weird, of course not but Jaeyoung felt weird. Why would he want him to wear something like that? He complies though and lets Hyojin slide the stain over his lips. Somehow it’s heavy, it feels very heavy. Hyojin smiles wide and kisses him slowly. 

Cheer in his voice Hyojin says, “Cute.”

‘Cute.” That wasn’t a word he thought of himself as. Some people had called him this and it never stuck; it only felt wrong. But he’d indulge Hyojin if it made him happy at least. 

“Jaeyoung you’re so pretty I want to devour you.” 

Hyojin’s voice sounds low and out of breath. He’s turned on and he can tell from the way he sits and his legs twitches. It was from, what? This? Jaeyoung couldn’t believe it and his ears were burning from those words. Pretty is a bit better than cute he thinks to himself. It embarrasses him and he turns his head away.

“Jaeyoung,” Hyojin’s voice is teasing and that _tone_. It makes him feel like a scared little animal trying to be coaxed out of its hiding spot.

He looks back in Hyojin’s eyes. 

“Do you want me Jaeyoung?”

“I do…”

Hyojin drags his hands up his stomach and it makes him feel crazy. 

“How much?”

Jaeyoung swallows and it’s loud and thick in his own ears.

“Very much. So much…you already know….”

“Hm, that’s true but I love to hear it from that pretty mouth.”

“Oh,” he says dumbly. 

He feels way too hot and vulnerable but his head is going blank. 

“You can have me then.”

“What do you want? I mean. How do you want me?”

Hyojin laughs and lays flat. One arm lays above his head without a care. His opposite hand rests on his face with his teeth slightly biting down on his thumb. He’s so carefree it makes Jaeyoung feel helpless. 

“It _is_ a treat for you baby not me.”

If he was able to cum from words alone this would be close to doing him in already. Even without eloquence Hyojin always talked to him in a way he was obsessed with. It would become more intense at times and now was very overwhelming. Jaeyoung tries to calm down and moves between Hyojin’s legs. He stares at him idly. Touching his bare legs, his hands caressed smooth skin. Feeling too impatient, Jaeyoung slides Hyojin’s shorts down and drops them on the floor. He was in fact not wearing any underwear and honestly he was grateful for that. It’s never a good thing to rush with him so Jaeyoung starts with kissing Hyojin’s ankle. He kisses up slowly and indulges in the taste of his skin. He loved Hyojin’s legs a lot more than what he’s admitted to yet. They still were testing each other out and it was fun. This was probably one of those times if he thought about it too hard but that would kill the fun. So, Jaeyoung puts his tongue flat and licks up and past his knee to the thigh. He bites down and doesn’t bother trying to be gentle about it. Each time he leaves a new seat of teeth marks, Hyojin jolts and moans or whines and he kisses the spot. He must be getting restless because moves away from the touch on his leg. Hearing his call Jaeyoung moves to between his legs again. Hyojin pulls his shirt up and puts it between his teeth holding the bottom in his mouth. There was no reason to do that nor repress his moans but again it was something that he liked. Hyojin liked to have the resolve forced out of him and he was happy to indulge him in that. 

Hyojin is hard, dangerously so. He knows that he must have been working hard before this point. Jaeyoung wastes no time.

Wrapping his hand around Hyojin’s dick he strokes him once and twice. Hyojin groans instinctively, going to close his legs together but he pulls them back apart. He licks his tip swirling his tongue around it a few times. Jaeyoung sucks him all the way down, holding his head there and swallowing around Hyojin’s dick trying to catch his breath. Slowly he moves his head and uses his hands to get all the parts his mouth can’t touch. Jaeyoung goes slow on purpose to make Hyojin shake and whine. Maybe as a sign that he still can. The lipstick starts to rub off on him and the color looks nice. As weird as that sounds. Jaeyoung can taste it again as well as the pre-cum in his mouth. It's a strange combination but he takes it all like a starving man. Hyojin holds his head for a second and Jaeyoung chokes a little. 

“It feels so good….shit. You’re so good Jaeyoung.”

These words could be close to those of a drunk person’s rambling but he means it and it makes Jaeyoung feel good. Hyojin starts to play in his hair and it makes him moan.

Hyojin cums and his hips lift up. Small hands on his head pull up making him feel off balance for a second. Jaeyoung holds Hyojin’s hips feeling weak himself and lets him release in his mouth. Hyojin’s body goes slack and Jaeyoung pulls back carefully so he can swallow everything. His lips feel wet and heavy so he can’t help but lick them.

“Your face is messy now.” 

“Oh?” 

Jaeyoung touches his face. It’s not unexpected but he can’t tell how bad it is.

“It’s pretty...you’re pretty.”

Of course his body decides the needs to blush at that again and he mumbles out, “Thank you.” 

Going to kiss Hyojin one more time he pulls back and is met with a smile he loves so much. Jaeyoung tries to stand but his arm is being held hostage.

“Wait. I can do it to you now or--.”

“Ah…actually…I already…”

“What do you mean? In your…?”

Jaeyoung nods feeling a bit ashamed but it wasn’t the first time. For either of them.

“Oh that’s hot.” 

Hyojin looks up at him with a ‘I did that look.’ 

He hates that he likes it.  
  
  


They are back on the couch and Jaeyoung is eating but it’s more like Hyojin is stealing his food and letting Jaeyoung watch without any sense of remorse. Suddenly he goes quiet and Jaeyoung looks down at his head on his shoulder once again. Right back where they started.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Hyojin asks.

Jaeyoung thinks he stops breathing.

“Do you?” He stutters out.

Hyojin answers firmly and firmly, “Yes.”

“You know my answer.”

“I want to...I want to hear you say it. Please.”

All his emotions, all his feelings they crack through and a dam is breaking. It’s breaking and he can’t hold on. He’s gonna drown but that’s ok.

“I _do_ want to be your boyfriend. I _love you_. Fuck, I love you Hyojin.”

“Then. Show me how much you love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i weep as this is the end of this series please don’t go came to me unexpectedly and it is one of my most special and oldest ideas ! thanks for reading this i hope you liked it <3


End file.
